familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Data Port:VA, Russell County/Name Frequency in Court records 1786-1791
DISCUSSION The following data is based on the summary of Russell County Court records provided on the Russell County GenWeb site. The data covers the period from 1786 to 1791, and represents the earliest Court Records for Russell County. These data have been processed in several ways to arrive at the information displayed here. Names have been standardized to eliminate clearly redundant names (e.g., "Whorton vs Wharton", typographical or reading errors "Mary" misread as "Hary", etc. As another example, "James Watts Crunk" is almost certainly the same person as "James Walls Crunk"; these and similar entries have been combined under the single name "James Watts Crunk". This may have resulted in some degree of inadvertant lumping of similar names used in entries for fundamentally (but unrcognized) distinct individuals. In some cases similar names were left with separate entries because it seemed possibly that though the names were similar they might reflect distinct individuals; this may have resulted in a failure to combine similar entries for what might actually be one and the same individual. Entries for some individuals whose given name or surname could not be determined, have been eliminated from this summary. In some cases the given name was given only as an initial, for example "P. Porter". In this instance the record almost certainly stands for "Patrick Porter". It is not always obvious which individual is meant when an initial is used. As a result, such entries have been excluded from the tabulations. SIGNIFICANCE There are 681 males in this tabulation. Of those, 52 persons account for 50% of the entries recorded. The average number of entries per person is just 6.8 entries. The median number of entries per person is just 2 entries. This indicates that most persons appear in these records very infrequently. It may also be inferred from this that many persons NEVER appear in these particular records. Those that appear here do so for many reasons, including a) they played a role in the county governance, b) they were private citizens who became involved in court actions and legal disputes, c) they transgressed the laws of the time, etc. Most of those who appear frequently in these records were members of the county governance. Some appeared frequently because they were involved in numerous civil suits. The majority (56%) of persons listed here are found on only one or two occassions within the court records. Persons who were not involved in the county and community governance, were not litigious, and were law abiding members of the community, would be much less likely to show up in these records. Persons who lived in the area for only a short period of time would also be less likely to appear in these records. The number of such "cryptic citizens" is a matter of debate. This can be used to gain some idea of the civic role people played in the community. Of course, an even better idea may be gained by reading the actual court records involving a given individual. In this regard, it should be kept in mind that the names shown here are composites of the names appearing in the records. Name variants need to be checked for each individual. A further table is planned to show such variants in actual use. Summary of Name Frequency First Last Frequency Article Link Henry Smith 133 Richard Price 117 John Tate 111 Samuel Ritchie 82 Samuel Ritchie (?-?) Thomas Carters 81 Andrew Cowan 76 Andrew Cowan (?-?) James Osborn 65 Samuel Haddox 64 Samuel Haddox (?-?) Charles Bickley 56 Christopher Cooper 55 Christopher Cooper (?-?) David Ward 54 Henry Hamblen 52 William Roberson 52 Alexander Barnett 51 William Huston 51 William Houston (?-?) Patrick Porter 47 Patrick Porter (1731-1806) James Wharton 47 James Alley 37 Robert Tate 37 Henry Dickenson 36 Robert Craig 34 John Watts Crunk 34 John Watts Crunk (?-?) Samuel Vanhook 34 Charles Cocke 33 Samuel Robenson 33 John Thompson 33 John Frazer 32 Alexander Ritchie 32 John Wells 31 William Webb 30 James Gibson 29 Joseph Blakemore 28 James Davison 28 John Enyart 27 Silas Enyart 26 Champion Faris 26 Zachariah Fugate 26 William Blanton 23 John Bowen 23 Thomas Price 22 Thomas Alley 21 Daniel Davison 21 Samuel Porter 21 George Roberts 21 John Breden 20 Charles Carter 20 James Bush 19 Robert Vickers 19 John English 18 Soloman Litton 18 John Carter 17 Henry Mahon 17 James Ovelton 17 John Smith 17 Jacob Cassel 16 Robert McCoy 16 Edmund Pendleton 16 Francis Browning 15 Samuel Ewing 15 James McFarland 15 Benjamin Nicholson 15 Euricus Smith 15 Laurence Vanhook 15 Simon Cockrell 14 Elisha Faris 14 William Gilmore 14 Charles Hays 14 John Horton 14 Robert McFarland 14 Richard Thompson 14 John Alley 13 Moses Damron 13 James Dickenson 13 William Dorton 13 Joshua Ewing 13 Thomas Hoobs 13 Thomas Johnson 13 Jonathan Woods 13 Richard Davis 12 George Gibson 12 Thomas Osborn 12 William Tinsley 12 Benjamin Alderson 11 Henry Bowen 11 Joseph Davison 11 Fredrick Friley 11 Benjamin Fugate 11 Josiah Fugate 11 Joseph Johnson 11 Peter McAntosh 11 Abraham Beavers 10 John Bristow 10 David Calhoun 10 James Campbell 10 George Casee 10 James Hendrix 10 Benjamin Johnson 10 Patrick Kendrick 10 Alexander Martin 10 James McKenny 10 William Mullen 10 Charles Neal 10 Jonathan Prater 10 James Scott 10 William Brice 9 Moses Dorton 9 Colbert Fugate 9 John Lewes 9 William Long 9 Alexander McFarland 9 James Rodgers 9 Samuel Stalliard 9 Daniel Young 9 John Asberry 8 John Cowan 8 Jacob Crabtree 8 John Damron 8 Charles Dever 8 James Friley 8 John Hargiss 8 Charles Kilgore 8 John Porter 8 Francis Price 8 Patrick Riley 8 Charles Scaggs 8 Charles Smith 8 Edmund Smith 8 William Smith 8 Edward Young 8 Amos Alert 7 George Auxer 7 David Cocke 7 David Craig 7 Edward Faris 7 James Fugate 7 William Fugate 7 Joseph Hatfield 7 William Martin 7 William McClane 7 George McCoy 7 William McDewel 7 Michael Montgomery 7 Francis Preston 7 William Spratt 7 Dale Carter 6 Joseph Cassel 6 David Chadwell 6 John Crunk 6 Edward Dorton 6 Robert Hambleton 6 James Leath 6 Jacob Lewes 6 Richard Long 6 James McFarlane 6 Thomas McMahan 6 Joseph Meredith 6 Jonathan Musick 6 Phillip Nance 6 Stephen Osborn 6 William Price 6 Cornelius Roberts 6 Alexander Scott 6 James Shoemaker 6 Mann Smith 6 Edward Smoot 6 Joseph Whitely 6 Edward Baker 5 Bennett Ballen 5 John Bickley 5 Abraham Bledsoe 5 William Bolen 5 John Burns 5 William Byrd 5 John Carder 5 Joseph Carter 5 Isaac Chrisman 5 Ephraim Churchwell 5 Thomas Colley 5 James Cumpton 5 Henry Davis 5 Ambrose Fletcher 5 William Garrison 5 Samuel Hendrix 5 Thomas Hendrix 5 Nathan Hobbs 5 James Howard 5 James Jackson 5 William Osborn 5 Josiah Payne 5 William Ratliff 5 George Robenson 5 Thomas Roberts 5 Benjamin Sallier 5 Henry Skaggs 5 Moses Skegs 5 John Stacy 5 William Stuart 5 John Vance 5 Thomas Wallin 5 Samuel Young 5 Michael Auxer 4 John Ball 4 Robert Belsha 4 Thomas Bird 4 Frances Browning 4 David Cain 4 Norris Carter 4 Thomas Conway 4 Benjamin Cooper 4 Richard Crunk 4 Ephraim Dunlop 4 John Elam 4 Jesse Elkins 4 Thomas Francis 4 Henly Fugate 4 William Harrelson 4 John Hatfield 4 Zachariah Hendrix 4 Charles Hensley 4 William Hord 4 Peter Hutchinson 4 William Hyton 4 Job Ingram 4 Edward Kelley 4 John Kendrick 4 Adam Lash 4 Henry Mash 4 Patrick McDavid 4 Shadrack Monk 4 Thomas Mullen 4 William Nash 4 Stephen Ogdon 4 Squire Osborn 4 Samuel Oxer 4 John Payne 4 Obediah Payne 4 Joshua Penix 4 Archibald Prater 4 Anger Price 4 Reuben Price 4 George Neal Reagan 4 John Sadler 4 Phillip Shelley 4 Alexander Smith 4 Ely Smith 4 Aaron Vanhook 4 John White 4 Harris Wilson 4 John Woods 4 John Back 3 Daniel Brown 3 Henry Burk 3 Austen Bush 3 Claudius Buster 3 John Buster 3 Volentine Choat 3 William Cope 3 Abraham Crabtree 3 James W. Crunk 3 Hannah Duncan 3 William Duncan 3 Drury Elkins 3 Jeremiah Fields 3 William Frame 3 George Hatfield 3 Joel Hobbs 3 Luke Lemar 3 Willoughby Lewes 3 Joseph Martin 3 David Mash 3 Thomas McBride 3 Robert McFarlane 3 William McGuire 3 George Moss 3 David Musick 3 Thomas Nash 3 Jacob Niece 3 John Novis 3 William Oney 3 Joseph Painter 3 Benjamin Pendleton 3 John Phillips 3 David Price 3 Edward Price 3 George Puckett 3 John Puckett 3 Matthew Ramey 3 John Ratliff 3 James Roark 3 Absolom Robenson 3 John Sallier 3 Andrew Smith 3 Moses Smith 3 Samuel Stalliards 3 Isaiah Stills 3 James Taylor 3 William Turner 3 Stephen Wallin 3 Shadrack White 3 Aldain Williams 3 John Willoughby 3 William Wilmouth 3 Abraham Woods 3 John Young 3 Samuel Adams 2 Aron Alderson 2 Samuel Alley 2 James Arbuckle 2 Samuel Auxer 2 Robert Barns 2 John Beckley 2 James Berry 2 Thomas Berry 2 Francis Bird 2 James Blair 2 Nathan Blevins 2 Joseph Boucher 2 James Breckenridge 2 John Bricky 2 James Bristow 2 James Brown 2 Enos Browning 2 William Carr 2 Littleton Cassel 2 Abraham Childress 2 Israel Christian 2 Judah Coyl 2 Thomas Crabtree 2 William Crockett 2 Henry Crook 2 James Daniel 2 James Davidson 2 William Dickenson 2 James Douglass 2 John Duncan 2 William Emett 2 James Ewen 2 William Ewing 2 Robert Fowler 2 Samuel Fowler 2 Jacob Francisco 2 Daniel Freel 2 Elijah Frost 2 Henry Fugate 2 John Fugate 2 Zechariah Fugate 2 Robert Gravat 2 Walter Gray 2 George Green 2 Christopher Hains 2 Thomas Hansford 2 Jeremiah Harrel 2 Joseph Henderson 2 Jeffery Hews 2 John Hord 2 John Hunter 2 Christopher Huston 2 Tob Ingram 2 Lydia Jackson 2 Thomas Jackson 2 John Jessee 2 Daniel Johnson 2 John Johnson 2 William Johnson 2 Benjamin Jones 2 Frederick Jones 2 James Jones 2 Robert Kilgore 2 John King 2 Abrose Legg 2 David Lewes 2 Henry Livingston 2 Clemt Mattenlee 2 Robert Maysey 2 James McCormack 2 Hugh Molhollon 2 Andrew Moore 2 William Neal 2 Henry Neese 2 William Parmer 2 Frances Preston 2 James Price 2 William Priest 2 Drury Pucket 2 Jeremiah Puckett 2 Jacob Rausnake 2 John Robenson 2 Phillip Roberts 2 William Rodgers 2 Joshua Roman 2 David Scaggs 2 John Scaggs 2 Jeremiah Shelton 2 Moses Skeggs 2 John Skegs 2 Bean Smallwood 2 William Spat 2 Spencer Spheres 2 Thomas Stapleton 2 David Stuart 2 John Sumpter 2 John Tackett 2 John Vandike 2 William Wharton 2 George Wilcox 2 Abraham Wilmouth 2 Jaeley Wilmouth 2 Isaac Winscot 2 Joseph Winscott 2 William Yeary 2 George Yokim 2 Christopher Acklen 1 Jesse Adams 1 Jonathan Adams 1 George Asbury 1 William Asbury 1 Abraham Auxer 1 Jacob Back 1 Peter Baise 1 George Ball 1 Jacob Bark 1 Abigail Beavers 1 George Belshe 1 Robert Belshe 1 James Bess 1 Joseph Bibye 1 Charles Bickleys 1 Joseph Blackemore 1 John Blackmore's 1 John Borbin? 1 James Borin 1 Coonrod Bott 1 Joshua Boucher 1 Andrew Bowen 1 Benjamin Brazel 1 Spencer Breden 1 William Brin 1 Isaac Bristow 1 Robert Brown 1 Charles Buckley 1 Reuben Bundey 1 Isaac Burgan 1 Jacob Burgen 1 Charles Burks 1 Robert Burton 1 Austin Bush 1 John Bustard 1 William Bustard 1 Michael Buster 1 James Calahan 1 John Canedy 1 William Car 1 Richard Carey 1 James King Carr 1 King Carr 1 James Carraway 1 William Cesil 1 John Chisolm 1 George Choat 1 Robert Choat 1 Valentine Choat 1 John M Cleve 1 Lester Cocke 1 Moses Cockrell 1 William Cody 1 Joseph Coger 1 James Compton 1 Frances Cooper 1 William Cowan 1 Job Crabtree 1 Charles Crumwell 1 Mary Culberson 1 Lazarous Damron 1 Hugh Daniel 1 Wyatt Daniel 1 Joseph Daugherty 1 William Daugherty 1 Henry Daveson 1 Joseph Davis 1 Moses Richard Davis 1 Patrick Denney 1 Jesse S Dever 1 James Dick 1 Patrick Dinnsy 1 Daniel Diskin 1 John Donnel 1 Ezekiel Douglass 1 William Driden 1 James Dugate 1 Charles Duncan 1 James Duncan 1 David Dunnan 1 William Elam 1 John Hamon English 1 Daniel Engram 1 David Engram 1 Joshua Enyart 1 Chamption Faris 1 Richard Fields 1 Samuel Fields 1 Abrore Fletcher 1 Richard Fletcher 1 John Fowler 1 George Francisco 1 James Frazer 1 Frederick Friley 1 Randolph Fugate 1 Abraham Fuller 1 John Gibson 1 Samuel Gibson 1 Robert Gillespie 1 Samuel Gillespie 1 Jeremiah Gilmore 1 Thomas Goff 1 John Graham 1 Benjamin Graves 1 Thomas Gray 1 Benjamin Green 1 Geroge Green 1 Jesse Green 1 John Green 1 Samuel Green 1 Daniel Guttery 1 Edmund Guttraage 1 John Hamblen 1 Lydia Hargiss 1 Valentine Hatfield 1 Jacob Heess 1 James Henry Hendrix 1 John Hendrix 1 Patrick Hendrix 1 Zechariah Hendrix 1 Moses Higgambotham 1 Jeffery Hildrith 1 Squire Hines (Hews) 1 William Hiton 1 Nathaniel Hix 1 Mordecai Hord 1 Stanwen Hord 1 Robert Howard 1 William Howard 1 Ambrose Hubanks 1 Willson Huston 1 Jonathan Oozley Ireland 1 Jacob Jackson 1 John Jackson 1 Thomas Jones 1 James Kelley 1 Frances Kendrick 1 Fredrick Kendrick 1 Soloman Kendrick 1 William Kendrick 1 Daniel Kilgore 1 Joseph Kizer 1 John Lace? 1 George Lash 1 John Lathem 1 James Lemar 1 John Lemar 1 Henry Lewes 1 Harman Litture 1 Daniel Lockett 1 James Logan 1 John Lush 1 Samuel Lyle 1 William Lyle 1 Peter Macantosh 1 Joseph Macun 1 James Maddison 1 Andrew Martin 1 Brice Martin 1 Henry Martin 1 Reuben Maucur 1 James Mayfield 1 Halbert McClure 1 John McClure 1 Murdock Mckinsey 1 Joseph McReynolds 1 Jesse Mellon 1 William Meredith 1 Joseph Meridith 1 John Miles 1 Charles Miller 1 James Miller 1 Shadrick Monk 1 William Monk 1 Alexander Montgomery 1 Andrew Cowan Montgomery 1 Edward Moss 1 Morgan Mullen 1 Abraham Musick 1 Elexius Musick 1 Johnathan Musick 1 Charles Neel 1 Elisha Nelson 1 James Nicholson 1 Thomas Nicholson 1 John Nickalson 1 David Noe 1 Joseph Oney 1 Richard Oney 1 Jonathan Oozley 1 Morgan Osborn 1 Cliff Overton 1 James Paetton 1 John Pain 1 Abram Parmer 1 Charles Payne 1 Matthew Payne 1 James Peper 1 Prudence Peppers 1 Jesse Permilion 1 Joseph Perrin 1 Joseph Phillips 1 Jeremiah Pickett 1 Joshua Pinix 1 Thomas Pitman 1 Richard Porter 1 Richard Poston 1 John Potts 1 Frances Price 1 John Price 1 Reugen Price 1 Zachariah Price 1 Judah Puckett 1 Phoeby Puckett 1 James Ratliff 1 Reuben Ratliff 1 John Rhea 1 Aaron Richardson 1 Joseph Rizer 1 Reuben Roark 1 David Robenson 1 John Rodgers 1 James Rogers 1 Samuel Roman 1 Isaiah Sallier 1 Zachariah Sallier 1 James Scaggs 1 Moses Scaggs 1 Julius Scugs 1 Benjamin Sharp 1 David Shelley 1 Stuffle Simmermon 1 Soloman Skeggs 1 Thomas Skidmore 1 Edward Smith 1 Thomas Smith 1 Andrew Spradling 1 Peter Stacy 1 Rawley Stalliards 1 Edward Stapleton 1 John Stapleton 1 Benedict Starr 1 Benjamin Stephens 1 Peter Stephens 1 Edward Stepleton 1 John Stepleton 1 Thomas Stepleton 1 James Tackett 1 Lewes Tackett 1 Nicholas Talbert 1 Joseph Taylor 1 Henry Tazewell 1 James Trotter 1 Phillip Vance 1 William Vawn 1 Elisha Wallin 1 James Wauls 1 Robert Webb 1 Brice Weir 1 Thomas White 1 John Whits 1 Joshua Willoughby 1 John Wills 1 Elijah Wilson 1 Edmund Winston 1 Abraham T. Woods 1 Jonathin Woods 1 Jonathan Woods' 1 Benedict Yearry 1 Dudley Young 1 Category:Russell County, Virginia